Love Makes Us Do Crazy Things
by The Light Inside The Darkness
Summary: Thinking her chances with Jane are over, Maura decides to go out with someone else. When Jane finds out about this, the two argue and stop talking to each other. When Maura states an intervention will Jane finally confess her true feelings? Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! New story. This is just a three-shot, so don't expect a long one. It's already finished too! Chapter aren't that long, but I just wanted to upload something. I hope you guys like it, I'm not delving into all kind of emotions, it's just an easy read. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

* * *

In any other situation she would have blown him off. Would have let him know she wasn't interested. But this wasn't any other situation. She didn't have the inkling feeling that her feelings were reciprocated. No, she was sure that these feelings were one-sided. It was made pretty clear when she was told about the marriage proposal. She had heard the saying 'my heart has been broken' (explaining that this was scientifically impossible, the heart being able to be many things except broken) but only now did she understand the term.

So as she sat there, looking at the doctor who was doing his best to come over as charming and irresistible (and failing in that apartment) Maura figured 'what the hell' and accept his offer to go out sometime. As they swapped numbers, she watched him walk off, his pearl white teeth lighting up the whole hallway. Cringing inwardly, the doctor wondered why she said yes. Sighing, thoughts of a certain black haired beauty and her (not so) handsome man appeared before her eyes. Shutting them tightly, she grit her teeth, willing them to disappear. Slowly but surely the did (leaving stars in their wake because she shut her eyes so tightly) and she opened them just in time to see Angela exiting one of the many offices adorning the hallway. She politely thanked the female doctor and both women walked off, Angela telling her that everything was fine and that it probably was just a bug.

Maura nodded and smiled, keeping quiet.

"Maura dear, are you okay?" Angela's question didn't take her aback. She expected it. She had expected it a lot sooner.

Sighing softly, she gave the older woman a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm fine Angela. Just a bit tired." Angela nodded, concern showing in her eyes.

"You and Jane work so hard. You two deserve some time off. Maybe you could go somewhere? Just the two of you." Maura eyes Angela.

Sometimes she wondered exactly what Angela meant when she said such things. She had (more than once) thought that Angela might know about her feelings for the detective, but shortly after she would mention that both of them should find a man who could take care of them and these thoughts evaporated.

Maura couldn't help but think about Angela's reaction to Jane and Casey's engagement. Making a mental note to be anywhere _but_ there, she spotted the doctor from earlier.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again Maura." Maura nodded politely, smiling softly at him. Picking up her pace, she could hear Angela's questions before the woman had a chance to fire them at her.

"Who was that?" the older woman asked as they reached Maura's car. Maura looked at Angela and saw the smile adorning the older woman's face.

"He came over and started a conversation while you were with Dr. Fredriks. We're going out tomorrow night." Angela frowned slightly, noting the lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Well that's great! You deserve someone good Maura. And he's a very handsome man." Giving Maura a suggestive look, Angela climbed into the car, missing Maura's disgusted face.

_Right. Handsome. _Sighing, she got in the driver's seat and directed them home, listening to Angela talk about Jane and Casey and how she wasn't sure if Casey was the right one for Jane, she was happy if her daughter was happy.

This seemed to pique Maura's interest.

"You don't approve of Casey?" She tried to sound casual as she took a left turn, looking at Angela out of the corner of her eye. She unconsciously tightened her grip on the wheel, her heart hammering in her chest.

Angela mused over this question. "Disapproval is a strong word. I'm not sure Casey is the right person for my Janie. She needs someone who can be there for her. Someone who can keep her grounded." What Angela would say next would stay with Maura for the rest of her life. "Someone like you. Casey is simply a lap dog in comparison to Jane. He says yes to everything she wants. And I get that he wants to make her happy, but I'm afraid Janie is going to get hurt in the long run." Angela sighed.

Maura hadn't hear a word after 'someone like you', her brain going into overdrive. Did she know? Was this a subtle way of letting her know that Angela was okay with it? Or was a way to tell her to hurry up and tell Jane before she would lose her chance? Thoughts filled the doctors head, eventually jumbling together. As she parked in her driveway, she saw Jane's car there. She felt the oncoming headache, but quickly dismissed it as both her and Angela entered Maura's house.

Jane was sat at the kitchen island nursing a beer. Maura could feel her heart tightening at the sight. It felt right, but wrong at the same time. She could feel the question nagging in the back of her mind. 'Why was she here?'

"Jane! I didn't know you were going to be here. Are you hungry? I could make you something?" Jane shook her head, but that didn't stop Angela from turning pots and pans upside down to make something for her daughter, all the while rambling on about her visit to the hospital. Eventually, she came to the doctor Maura would be going out with tomorrow night and Jane's head snapped up.

Eyes pierced straight into Maura's and the doctor averted hers. All the while, Angela kept going on and on about what a handsome man he was and how Maura deserved to be with someone, completely oblivious to the uncomfortable and nearly hostile feeling in the room.

"You're going on a date?" Angela's voice had been submerged to a mumble. She was talking to herself now, her focus on making a delicious meal.

Maura nodded. "Yes. He asked me out when I took _your_ mother for a checkup." She didn't mean to snap at Jane or hint at anything. Jane narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, catching on to the inclination.

"Well _thank you_ for being kind of enough to take her out Maura. I would have definitely said no if she had asked me, so good for you." Sarcasm leaked from every word and Maura could feel her anger bubble to the surface.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? A fiancé perhaps?" She spit the words at the detective.

Hurt and anger flashed through Jane's eyes for a mere second, before being replaced with a blank look. Angela whipped around so fast she took down on of the pots in the process.

"What!?" Jane swallowed visibly. Turning towards her mother, her voice was calm, almost eerie like.

"I'm not engaged Ma. Casey asked and I turned him down." Both women saw relief wash over Angela's features.

"Oh thank God. I did not want you to marry that man Janie. You deserve better." Jane rolled her eyes, feeling her anger return.

"Right, because men throw themselves at my feet."

Angela huffed. "They would if you would dress a bit more feminine."

"Ma! How many times do I have to tell you that I am perfectly fine with the way I dress."

"You should take an example from Maura."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yes, because I indulge my sadness by shopping for things I will never wear. No thanks Ma, my salary won't allow it." The comment was below the belt and Jane knew it. Still, it didn't stop her from making it.

"Jane!" She winced at the sound of her mother's voice. Sneaking a glance over at Maura, she saw that the doctor had frozen and paled considerably. She knew what was coming next and she knew she should apologize. But she felt as if Maura had betrayed her somehow and right now, she didn't deserved an apology. Standing up, she muttered a 'goodbye' and walked out of the house, not quick enough to miss the tears falling from the doctor's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The two friends hadn't spoke to each other all weekend. Maura went on her date and to her surprise it wasn't _that_ bad. Sure the guy made some terrible jokes and was more of a psychiatrist than an actual doctor, but he was nice enough to open the door for her, pull out a chair for her and to drive her home, ending it with a kiss on the cheek. He had left the ball in her court (she was sure that was the correct phrase), but she hadn't been able to call him just yet.

Sighing, the doctor killed the engine and looked at the crowd of people gathered around. Some were trying to sneak in a picture or two, while others looked absolutely horrified by the scene. Maura's eyes passed the onlookers, passed the officers keeping them back and found their target. Jane was already there, talking to Korsak, making vivid motions with her arms. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her car and walked towards the crime scene, one goal in her mind.

"Gee, the doctor decides to show up. Thank you for enlightening us with your presence dr. Isles." That was the first comment. She knew many other would follow.

Deciding to simply ignore the comment and Jane completely, she nodded her 'hello' to Korsak and Frost and kneeled down next to the victim. It was a young woman, early thirties. There was massive hemorrhage caused by a blunt forced object. Glancing around the scene, it was obvious the woman was dumped here and not in fact killed here. More examination cleared any other bruises or wounds. Standing up, she relayed these facts to the detectives, eliciting more comments from Jane.

"I will let you know more after I have done the autopsy. You're welcome to observe sergeant detective Korsak." Snapping her gloves off, she walked back to her car, ignoring the comment Jane made behind her back to Korsak.

Getting in her car, she sank back in her seat, closing her eyes momentarily as she tried to regain control over her emotions. The buzzing of her phone snapped her out of her reverie. Grabbing the object, she saw it was a text message from her date two nights ago.

_I know I said I would wait for your call, but I just wanted to let you know I had a great time and would love to see you again. Gary._

A smile made its way to her lips and she typed back a reply, her spirits lifted immensely. Starting her car, she made her way back to BPD. The comments Jane threw her way stung, but she told herself that morning that she wasn't going to let it get to her. She just hoped she could keep this up and not give into her feelings. She was mad at Jane, no she was furious. And she wasn't going to let the detective get out of this so easily. Besides, it seemed as if Jane was angry with her as well. Something she couldn't quite grasp. Pulling into the parking lot, she shut the engine off and walked into the building, heading straight to the morgue, not even stopping for a cup of coffee.

When she walked into the morgue, she saw the body being wheeled into the autopsy room and decided to change into her scrubs and start the autopsy right away. As she pulled on some gloves, she heard the door behind her open.

"You didn't start yet?" The low husky voice belonged to only one person Maura knew.

"I was just about to." The statement was cold and Maura didn't even look at her as she walked over to the body and unzipped the bag.

"So how was your date? Talk about doctory things?" Maura got to work on the woman's clothing, noting the stains on the inside of her collar.

"He's a psychiatrist if your must know. And he was very sweet and chivalrous." Jane snorted.

"Chivalrous. What, he dressed up as your knight in shining armor? Complete with sword and helmet? Did he pick you up on a horse?" Maura felt the pang in her heart and pushed down the tears that were threatening to appear.

Taking a sample of the stain on the collar, she made a mental note to give it to the lab techs. She opted not to respond to Jane's comment though, instead continuing to undress the woman. Jane kept quiet for a moment and Maura almost forgot that she was actually there.

"Y'know what. Just let Frost know what you found. I don't have time for this." Jane turned to walk out of the room and Maura didn't stop her. Instead, she felt relief wash over her and she looked down at the woman on her table.

"Talk to me."

* * *

Late that afternoon Maura called Frost with her findings. Cause of death was the blow to the head. The victim didn't struggle or fight back (at which Jane said that the killer was probably someone she knew) and she had sent various monsters to the lab. She was still waiting for test results.

Jane sighed. "So this doesn't help us at all. We still don't have a crime scene and none of the witnesses actually saw anything that could help us. Where are we on her phone records Frost?"

Frost looked up and shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. She called work, her mother and some of her friends. Nothing that stands out." Jane frowned.

"Where did she work again?"

"At a restaurant three blocks from where she was found. Stars and Moons." Korsak answered, reading from his computer.

Jane stood up, grabbing her jacket in the process. "Let's go. See if anyone there knows anything about her. Her mom wasn't really any help." Storming out of the bullpen, Korsak and Frost looked at each other.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Frost asked the older detective who in turn shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. But I hope it won't last long. I have a feeling it might affect the case." Frost frowned, knowing that Korsak could be right.

Last time they fought the case was solved, but this fight seemed different. Seemed more intense. The way Jane had handled the victim's mother. Frost almost had to step in. It seemed as if Jane didn't even care that someone's daughter was killed. Sighing, he turned back to his computer and watched on as Korsak was called away by an agitated Jane.

Turned out that the restaurant was a dead end. Her coworkers said that the victim was well liked and that she had no enemies. Jane had muttered something about having no enemies but still ending up being murdered and Korsak wisely kept his mouth shut. The drive back to the station was tense. Korsak wasn't sure if he should ask what was going on, afraid that Jane would lash out.

"Just say it Korsak." The voice next to him made him swallow his nerves.

"What's going on between you and the doc? Are you fighting again?"

"We're not fighting okay? We had a disagreement is all. The case won't suffer because of it."

"It already is." He didn't intend for Jane to hear, hell, he didn't even mean to say it out loud, but Jane whipping her head around and glaring at him confirmed that she had indeed heard it.

"What did you just say?"

Korsak cleared his throat. "I'm just saying that the way you handled the vic's mother could have been a bit more… tactful."

Korsak swore he almost heard Jane growl next to him. "You weren't even there Korsak. Don't comment on things you know nothing about. I ain't telling you how to do your job either am I?" Jane made a mental note to talk to Frost.

The older man sighed, leaving Jane be for now. He vowed however, that if this wasn't resolved but the time the case was he would interfere. And neither the doc nor Jane would like it.


	3. Chapter 3

During the next few days, the case seemed to take a turn for the better. They had found the crime scene through the test results and it turned out that there was a camera pointed straight at the spot where the woman was killed. Jane hadn't cracked a smile since that Friday the week before and she had even made a joke when the killer was caught on tape. Apparently her mood had been lifted and she even let Frost and Korsak handle it, solving the case in the process.

Just as she was putting her jacket on and grabbing her keys, the familiar sound of heels hitting the floor caught her attention. Looking up, she saw Maura enter the bullpen, her eyes searching for either Frost or Korsak. Both women had developed a routine concerning working with each other. Jane would let either Frost or Korsak call the doctor and ask for test results or something else and Maura in turn would call either Frost or Korsak to relay her findings. The two women hadn't talked or seen each other because of this and both didn't know what to do or say now that they were in the same room.

Maura's eyes eventually landed on Jane and she felt herself grow nervous and uncomfortable.

"They're out catching the killer." Maura blinked, surprised. Did Jane just say something to her without sounding sarcastic or condescending? Nodding, she stood still, her eyes fixed on the frame of the detective.

Jane started wringing her hands together, a sign of nervousness. One that Maura knew all too well. Sighing softly, she crossed her arms.

"Are you still mad at me?" The question was soft and Jane nearly meant it. Halting her actions, she gave Maura the once over.

"Are you still seeing that _doctor_?" Maura frowned. What did he have to do with them fighting?

"Uhm, yes. I am. Why?" Jane scoffed, glared at Maura and waltzed straight past her.

"Then yes, I'm still angry with you." The statement was made as she passed the doctor, their eyes locking for a split second.

Maura whirled around, her anger returning. Stalking after Jane like she was her prey, she grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into an (coincidentally) open elevator and pressed the button for the morgue.

"What the hell Maura!" Jane exclaimed once the doors were closed. She ripped her arm out of the doctors grasp and gave her a withering glare. Maura matched it with one of her own and poked the detective in her chest.

"You and I are going to talk. I did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment and I want an explanation for your behavior Jane Rizzoli. One that will satisfy me and one that is not based on some stupid thing I do not even remember that I did." Jane rubbed the spot Maura had poked and frowned at her.

"Jeez. You had to go all-" "I do not want to hear it!" Jane snapped her mouth shut, her eyes widening in surprise. Both of them kept quiet the ride down and the short walk to Maura's office.

The doctor shut the door and closed the blinds, making sure no one would disturb them.

"Explain." Jane just looked at Maura for a moment, wondering if she was really serious with all of this. Seeing that Maura wasn't going to back down, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Really? You really think you didn't do anything wrong?" Maura just frowned, not knowing how to respond.

"I told you that I said no to Casey. I was there because I needed a friend. But no! Maura has to go on a date, she doesn't have time to talk to her _best friend_. And you know, I thought that maybe if I let you cool down for a while you would call. You would apologize, you would tell me that you're sorry. But you're too busy going out with some guy named Gary. Seriously, what kind of name is that? Gary. But you didn't call. You plain ignored me at the crime scene and you wouldn't even talk to me after that. And you're wondering why I'm angry with you?"

Maura just raised an eyebrow, answering in a calm voice. "You didn't tell me Jane. You practically shouted it at me and then you storm off. You didn't call me to apologize for _your_ behavior, which was really out of line, and to top it all off you make snide comments about me, talk about me behind my back and do everything you can to make sure you don't have to converse with me about our case. If anyone is wrong here and needs to apologize it is you Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" By the time Maura was finished, she was panting from screaming so loud.

Jane swallowed visibly, not knowing how to react to Maura's outburst. This was only directed towards her once, but she knew she was right that time. Right now, she knew she was wrong. What she just told her was just a lame excuse. Something for Maura to ponder over and give her at least some more time to come up with a better excuse. But it seemed her luck had run out and Maura seemed to have more than enough of this.

"Fine! You want to know why I'm really mad at you? I'm mad at you because you weren't there. I'm mad because Casey asked me to marry him. I'm mad because I can't have the person I really want!" Jane had turned red, her hands clenched into fists. Gritting her teeth together, she blurted out the next thing. "I want you Maura! I want you to be in my life, I want you to be there, I want _you_ to ask me to marry you." Her own eyes widened in sync with Maura's.

There was a beat, then two, before Maura launched herself at Jane. Wrapping her arms around the detective, she smashed her lips against Jane's in a bruising kiss. It was everything but sweet, soft, romantic and all those other things in the movies. It was desperate, rough. It was an apology. An apology for the last days. Days they had to spend without each other.

They pulled back simultaneously, both panting, eyes looking into each other's souls.

"What about Gary?"

"Screw Gary."

* * *

**So, this is it! Hope you guys enjoyed it and didn't find this to be rushed (although I still think it is). Anyway, let me know what you think and thank you for reading this story!**


End file.
